Juste une évidence
by Liilzou
Summary: Ma première fic, assez courte, le titre n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire. Spoiler 5x10 !
1. Tentation

**_C'est ma première fic, elle est très courte, donc ayez un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît, et laissez des commentaires afin que je puisse m'améliorer_**.__

_**Spoiler 5x10, lorsque Brennan déshabille Booth qui est devenu une preuve; ce qui aurait pu se passer si Camille n'était pas entrée dans la salle …**_

Brennan déboutonnait délicatement la chemise de Booth et découvrit une fois de plus son torse magnifiquement sculpté, ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, ses épaules larges... Contrairement à son partenaire elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre gêne dans cette situation. Elle passa derrière lui et lui retira tout en douceur en admirant son dos viril.

**Brennan** : Vous avez un acromion superbe !

Booth se redressa fièrement, jusqu'alors très gêné.

Elle lui ordonna de se lever pour enlever sa ceinture, sur laquelle il restait des tissus vasculaires dues à l'explosion du Père Noël.

En sentant les mains de sa coéquipière sur sa ceinture, de doux frissons parcoururent son bas ventre, il était terriblement gêné, et il essayait par dessus tout de se contrôler, ce qui lui paraissait impossible vu la situation. Lorsque la ceinture fut enlevé, à son plus grand soulagement, il s'apprêtait à fuir le plus vite quand Brennan lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle enlève son pantalon. C'était trop pour lui, il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait l'excitation lui montait, et il ne pourrait plus le cacher très longtemps.

Brennan, elle, était fasciné par ce corps parfait qui était devant elle, elle prenait un plaisir fou à lui enlevé chaque vêtement en appréciant ses pectoraux, abdominaux et tout autres muscles dévoilés. Elle sentait la gêne de Booth et ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'est une situation tout à fait normal, elle ne fait que récolté des preuves, bien sûr pour elle la situation était profitable.. Avec une infinie douceur elle ouvra sa braguette et descendit son pantalon, dévoilant son boxer.

Booth se forçait de penser à autre chose et énuméra les différents saints, ce que Brennan ne comprenait pas, pour se calmer au plus vite. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu plus Booth ne supporterait plus et risquerait de faire quelque chose de déplacé.

Brennan pu sentir le soulagement de Booth quand celle-ci eut finit. Personne ne parlait, Booth était toujours un peu gêné trouvant la situation injuste. Brennan ne pouvait cesser ne serait-ce qu'un seconde de décoller son regard de ses épaules, se torse, etc. Il était presque nu devant elle, elle se surprit à se demander si ce qu'il cachait sous son boxer, était aussi impressionnant que le reste.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Booth allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua Brennan, qui le matait ouvertement. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson, cette situation était définitivement injuste.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Brennan avançait lentement et posa ses mains sur ses abdos, voulant le toucher, le sentir; elle remonta le long de son torse en une subtile caresse et s'arrêta sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme aussi attirant que lui. Elle leva les yeux et se mit à regarder Booth au plus profond des siens.

Booth était immobile, les caresses de sa partenaire étaient de trop, il avait beau la regarder droit dans les yeux se répétant, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un seul geste de travers de peur que cela change tout.

Mais ils étaient maintenant tellement proches que Brennan pouvait sentir sa masculinité frôler son bas ventre, ce que éveilla en elle de doux frissons. Elle reprit ses caresses sur son large torse toujours ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait le cœur de Booth battre à une vitesse folle. Elle était à présent plus que certaine qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Booth restait immobile, tâchant de se contrôler le mieux possible, il avait envie de l'embrasser, passer ses mains dans les cheveux de _sa_ Bones, d'enlever sa blouse au combien inutile, mais il ne devait pas céder à la tentation, ce n'était pas correct. Il avait serré ses poings, plus tendu que jamais, il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire, il bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur; il devait arrêter Bones, il n'était qu'un homme bon sang ! Il était déjà impressionné d'avoir réussi à se maîtriser aussi longtemps, mais il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser, la toucher, la sentir contre sa peau...

**_Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite, j'attends vos avis :)_**


	2. Un problème en vu

_**Voilà la suite, je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée du déroulement de la fic, je vois ça au jour le jour. **_

Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il l'agrippa par les épaules, la retourna d'un geste vif et la plaqua contre la table sur laquelle il était appuyé quelques instants auparavant. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis d'une main il replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille pour finir loger dans son cou. Il s'approcha, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche.

Bones était totalement prise au dépourvu, elle avait toujours les mains sur son torse brûlant sentant son cœur battant la chamade, mille pensées lui traversait l'esprit « Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? », « Pourquoi me procure-t-il de telles sensations », « Est-ce que c'est une erreur » …

**Brennan **: (Elle murmura) Booth...

**Booth** : Bones, je … je dois vraiment aller interroger mon témoin maintenant …

Dans un effort surhumain il se sépara d'elle, prit une blouse au passage et quitta la pièce.

Bones était perdue, elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre près à s'embrasser, et en l'espace d'une seconde il avait quitté la salle. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi, elle ne perd jamais le contrôle d'elle même car elle sait que entre Booth et elle il ne peut rien y avoir. Même si il était protecteur, dévoué, sexy.. Sexy ? Incroyablement sexy ! Comment diable arrivera-t-elle à résister s'ils se retrouvent dans une situation identique prochainement ? Elle désirait Seeley Booth plus que tout autre homme dans cet univers, et le fait que rien ne puisse se passer entre eux rendait la chose encore plus attirante. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, pourquoi était-ce si impossible ? Ce qui lui faisait peur était surtout le côté émotionnel de la chose, elle ne croit absolument pas à l'amour et à toutes ses bêtises.. Booth par contre y croyait plus que tout et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. En plus le FBI ne les laisseraient plus travailler ensemble. Non, c'est définitivement impossible, pour le bien de Booth; elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se retenir, se maîtriser afin de ne pas céder à la tentation.

Elle sorti de la salle à son tour et alla observer discrètement Booth mener son interrogatoire. Il avait eu le temps d'enfiler un jean et un T-shirt rapidement. Mon dieu qu'il pouvait être attirant. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses yeux marrons foncés, yeux qu'elle adorait admirer jusqu'à s'y perdre, et sa bouche, cette bouche sur laquelle elle avait trop longtemps fantasmé, cette bouche qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle peu de temps avant; elle descendit son regard et arriva sur ce torse, qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur, son T-shirt moulait ses muscles, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer sans... Elle arriva sur son jean, la bosse dans son pantalon lui indiqua qu'il pensait sûrement toujours à elle... Après l'avoir admirer de haut en bas, elle s'apprêtait à repartir et regarda une toute dernière fois sa bouche, elle vit que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire, si envoûtant et provocateur, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait également, avec des yeux presque moqueurs elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, il l'avait donc vu se délecter de chaque partie de son corps parfait.

Elle travaillait dans son bureau quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. C'était Booth bien évidemment. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, en utilisant toute sa concentration pour ne pas divaguer et se remettre à le contempler.

**Booth** : Vous allez manger Bones ?

Bones regarda l'heure, déjà midi, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, ses pensées étaient ailleurs... Elle hocha la tête positivement.

**Booth** : Royal Dinner, comme d'habitude?

Elle allait répondre quand elle entendu cette sonnerie, cette fameuse sonnerie qui annonçait un potentiel danger dû à un produit chimique quelconque et par conséquent, que tout le monde avait l'interdiction formelle de sortir du labo. Elle regarda Booth, puis l'extérieur de son bureau. Le téléphone sonna :

**Bones **: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Camille ?

**Camille **: Un de nos scientifiques a découvert un gaz toxique extrêmement dangereux présents sur un élément qu'il examinait, il est donc fortement recommandé de rester dans votre bureau, porte fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

**Bones** : D'accord. (Elle raccrocha)

**Booth** : Alors ?

**Bones** : Nous somme coincés dans cette pièce avec interdiction de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

**Booth **: Super, je meurs de faim en plus...

Bones sourit à cette remarque, mais ce sourire s'estompa vite; elle était enfermée dans son bureau avec son agent du FBI préférée. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon ...

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	3. Incompréhension

**_Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_Enjoy !  
_**

Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans la même pièce, Booth était agacé, l'affaire ne pouvait plus avancer et il mourrait de faim, il se laissa tomber avec nonchalance sur le canapé. Quant à Bones elle, se remit sur l'écriture de son prochain livre, faisant semblant de se concentrer.

**Booth** : On va rester longtemps ici ?

**Brennan **: Tout cela dépend de quel gaz, de la vitesse de propagation de celui-ci dans l'air, et de la pression car si …

**Booth **: (l'interrompant) Stop ! Je vous ai posé une question simple, pas un exposé de chimie !

**Brennan **: Je dis simplement que …

**Booth **: (l'interrompant à nouveau) Bones !

**Brennan** : Ok, ok. Je n'en ai aucune idée Booth, n'avons qu'à attendre.

Elle baissa la tête, et reprit ce qu'elle avait commencé. Booth leva les yeux et la regarda. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle; ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules si fragiles, les traits fins de son visage étaient tirés, elle était anxieuse; il avait appris au fil du temps à comprendre ses sentiments à travers les expressions de son visage. Il sourit en la voyant concentrée ainsi sur son travail, son travail toujours et encore.

Bones sentait son regard fixé sur elle, elle savait toujours lorsqu'il la regardait, et elle adorait ça, mais elle ne le montrait évidemment pas.

Il se leva lentement puis alla se mettre juste derrière elle, il se pencha et s'appuya contre son bureau, un bras de chaque côté d'elle. Il était si près d'elle qu'il sentait son délicat parfum, pas un parfum artificiel non, juste son odeur, qui, à ses yeux, valait tout les parfums du monde.

Elle était immobile, le sentir aussi près d'elle déclencha un doux frissons en elle, elle ressentait cette sensation à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, c'est à dire très souvent, mais jamais elle ne s'en lassera. Elle pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud sur son cou qui eut l'effet d'une caresse.

**Booth **: Alors, sur quoi travaillez-vous encore ?

**Bones **: (rassemblant toutes ses forces pour sortir une phrase sensée) Hum, sur mon prochain livre.

**Booth** : (enthousiaste) C'est vrai ? Je peux en lire un passage ?

**Bones** : Non ! Vous attendrez comme tout le monde.

Booth lui sourit tendrement, et usa de son charme pour la faire changer d'avis.

**Bones **: Non Booth, désolée.

Elle se releva d'un coup, de manière à arrêter les futures tentatives de Booth. Ce qu'elle avait oublié de prendre en compte, c'est leur soudaine proximité plus que gênante.

Leur nez se frôlaient quasiment, leur souffle s'entremêlait, leur cœur se mirent à battre deux fois plus vite; Booth avait toujours les bras de chaque côtés des hanches de la jeune femme et la regardait intensément. Bones n'en pouvait plus, elle n'arrivait plus à résister, pourquoi, diable devait-elle résister après tout ? Il était très beau et elle était très belle, et leur attirance l'un pour l'autre était indéniable; ils étaient tous les deux adultes et donc entièrement responsable de leurs actes. Sans plus attendre elle posa la main sur sa joue, sans cesser de le regarder. Booth fut surprit de se contact, et enleva ses mains du bureau reculant légèrement, et regarda soudainement à travers les portes vitrées du bureau comme pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur susceptible de les voir; ce qui était inutile car tout le monde était confiné. Il replongea alors ses yeux chocolats dans les yeux bleus de Bones, la prit fermement par la taille et la plaqua contre son torse, il voulait la sentir tout contre lui. Lentement il s'approcha de ses lèvres, très lentement guettant la moindre réaction de la part de sa coéquipière; Bones ferma les yeux et sentit leurs lèvres se frôler délicatement. Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire l'attira contre elle. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent un ce baiser tant attendu. C'était incroyablement doux, mais leur passion rendirent se baiser tout de suite plus fougueux, la langue de Booth se frayait un chemin entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, et leur langue commencèrent un ballet sensuel. Il maudissait les vêtements qu'ils portaient, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir la peau de sa partenaire contre la sienne; n'y tenant plus Bones descendit ses mains et les passa sous le T-shirt de Booth, y rencontrant sa peau brûlante, ses muscles d'acier, elle lui enleva, ce qui les sépara un cours instant. Une fois ce rempart en moins Tempérance pouvait sentir le corps ardent, vibrant de son agent très spécial.. Elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, ses mains allèrent de son dos à son torse, de son torse à ses épaules, puis retournèrent dans ses cheveux...

Booth bouillonnait littéralement, il passa rapidement ses mains sous le haut de Brennan, les fit courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette dernière soupira sous les caresses expertes de Seeley; cet homme avait le don de lui procurer des sensations extraordinaires !

C'est alors qu'elle retrouva la raison et le repoussa légèrement, Booth brûlant de désir la regardait avec une totale incompréhension.

**Bones** : (elle murmura) Booth, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

**Booth** : Non, Bones pitié, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour rationaliser..

Il reprit d'assaut ses lèvres pour faire taire Tempérance mais celle-ci le repoussa encore, ne comprenant même pas ni comment elle faisait pour repousser un tel homme qui s'apprêtait à la faire sienne.

**_Laissez-moi votre avis :)_**


	4. Cartes sur table

**_Une suite, toujours un peu courte mais mon manque d'expérience limite légèrement la longueur des chapitres..._**

**Booth **: Bon sang Bones! Mais quel est le problème ?

**Bones** : (en baissant les yeux) On ne peut pas, (les relevant) c'est impossible..

Booth ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard; elle s'apprêtait à sortir un discours scientifique incompréhensible, pour rationaliser la situation. Mais pourquoi diable ce besoin de tout rationaliser ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme tout le monde et vivre en fonction de ses envies ? Ce serait tellement plus facile, mais l'apprécierait-il autant si elle était différente ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme si magnifique soit si intelligente ? Trop d'intelligence tue l'intelligence ! Il était désespérément fou de son corps : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, dans le creux de ses reins par exemple, où ses mains trouvaient naturellement leur emplacement pour la mener quelque part, son bras autour de ses épaules lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, il adorait surtout lorsqu'elle venait se blottir dans ses bras, contre son torse puissant quand elle avait peur. Et son sourire, ah son sourire; il serait près à tout pour le voir tout les jours, ce merveilleux sourire, bien que très rare l'épanouissait; sans parler de son rire, éclatant, tel un rayon de soleil un jour de pluie ! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se passer d'elle, et voilà qu'elle le repoussait. C'était insupportable, il était à bout de souffle, bouillant d'excitation et elle le repoussait. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche sur le point de parler Booth lui en empêcha.

**Booth** : Oh non, Bones. Vous n'allez pas gâchez cet instant magique en lançant une de vos tirades au combien complexe que seul vous et vos fouines fouines peuvent comprendre. Bien sûr vous avez toujours raisons, car vos paroles s'appuient sur des faits réels, et blablabla... Mais laissez-moi avoir raison cette fois. Laissez-moi vous soumettre mon raisonnement.

Bones impressionnée par Booth ne lâcha pas un mot et le laissa parler en le regardant avec envie. Il s'approcha d'elle, veillant à ne surtout pas la toucher, ils étaient à à peine quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre mais ne se touchaient pas. Le regard de Brennan passa successivement des lèvres de son partenaire à ses yeux, elle admira pour une centième fois son torse si parfaitement sculpté, légèrement bronzé se soulevant difficilement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas réagir en voyant la bosse dans son jean serré, plus que présente. Elle remonta à son visage, partagée entre son envie et la raison : elle ne devrait pas, mais il était si irrésistible... Mais ils ne pourraient plus travailler ensemble, mais elle était persuadée que ça en valait la peine... Mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir son cœur, mais elle pouvait au moins essayer... Menant un véritable combat intérieur contre elle-même. Elle arrêta soudainement de réfléchir pour écouter Booth, ce qui n'était plus que sa seule option.

**Booth**: (il se mit à parler sans aucune hésitation et sans la moindre gêne, il n'avait plus rien à perdre) Entre nous une forte tension sexuelle s'est accumulée au cours de nos moments passés ensembles, vous ne pouvez le nier, c'est un fait. Le désir est un réaction physique tout à fait humaine et nous savons tout les deux que nous brûlons de désir l'un pour l'autre. Nos regards, nos gestes, nos comportements ne mentent pas. Je sais que vous me repoussez, mais à contre-cœur car vous adorez lorsque je vous embrasse, parce que je vous embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, parce que les sensations que je vous procure en vous embrassant sont incomparables et indescriptibles. Et rassurez-vous c'est réciproque. Mais il n'y a aucunes raisons qui vous pousse à agir contre votre volonté, vous me voulez, admettez-le ou non, peu importe j'en suis certain. Vous savez très bien au plus profond de vous même que je ne peux pas être décevant et que je vous mènerez au point de non-retour si vite que vous n'aurez même pas le temps de comprendre d'où vient cette surcharge d'endorphines libérée en vous. Je vous ferez soupirer, crier mieux que n'importe quel autre homme sur cette terre Bones car, croyez-le ou non, les sentiments existent, et ils sont présents, et même si vous ne comprenez pas tout ce qui n'est pas anthropologiquement prouvable, vous le comprendrez après, faites-moi confiance. Vous ne croyez pas à l'amour et au véritable bonheur, je peux vous garantir qu'avec moi vous ne pourrez qu'y croire. Si vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu, et que vous voulez encore me repousser, alors allez-y. Regarder moi au plus profond de mon âme et brisez-moi le cœur en me rejetant, dites-moi clairement et honnêtement que vous ne voulez pas de moi. Mais n'oubliez surtout pas de prendre en compte le fait que je suis totalement fou de votre corps, que je meurs d'envie pendant chaque seconde en votre présence d'embrasser chaque parcelle de votre peau angélique, que votre parfum envoûtant m'enivre dès que vous vous approchez de moi, qu'il m'est de plus en plus difficile de résister à la tentation lorsque je suis trop près de vous, que je suis là, brûlant de désir devant vous, pour vous et comme vous, et que je commence à me sentir beaucoup trop serré dans ce pantalon.

Booth se tut, leur avenir dépendait maintenant uniquement de la réaction de sa coéquipière.

**_Laissez-moi votre avis :)_**


	5. Mauvais moment

**_C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, que j'ai finis. Bonne lecture !_**

Bones ne savait que dire; c'était la première fois dans sa vie où elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle savait dès le moment où il a prit la parole que de toute manière, elle lui cèderait; elle savait que le jeu était finit, que leur attirance mutuelle avait atteint leur apogée et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'y opposer. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, jours après jours, elle en avait assez de faire semblant; semblant que tout va bien, semblant qu'ils ne sont que coéquipiers, semblant qu'il ne l'attire pas alors que c'était tout le contraire. Elle était prête. Prête à s'offrir à lui et prête à essayer d'ouvrir son cœur, qui n'était pas qu'un muscle essentiel à la survie de l'Homme. Elle voulait croire à l'amour comme lui y croyait et oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant que seule la science est juste.

Booth s'était reculé de quelques pas afin de pouvoir la voir de la tête au pied, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas si cela était bon ou mauvais pour lui; elle avait l'air hésitante, elle avait les yeux baissés, telle une petite fille innocente, Booth la trouvait simplement magnifique. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir, de la regarder, de l'admirer. Il ne détourna pas son regard d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, que c'était on ne peut plus sérieux, mais ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression non plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant, elle n'avait jamais était aussi dure à déchiffrer. L'impatience et l'inquiétude le gagnaient.

Tempérance avait beau sentir le regard pesant et insistant de Seeley, elle ne savait pas comment agir, elle ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air, non; elle était terrifiée. Mais comment lui dire ça sans avoir l'air ridicule ? Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite en essayant de chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Booth, lui le comprit autrement : c'était un non. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Incroyablement déçu, il chercha son T-shirt par terre, le ramassa, et le remit.

Bones avait levé les yeux vers lui, elle l'avait trop fait attendre, et c'était finit, leur moment était passé, une larme coula le long de sa joue, tout était de sa faute.

Booth s'avança vers elle, glissa sa main sous son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentit un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il lu toute la tristesse, dans ses yeux si brillant, et les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Il s'adressa à elle en chuchotant, d'une voix douce.

**Booth** : Hey, Bones.. Peu importe ce que vous pouvez bien penser au fond de votre tête de fouine, sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous, comme je l'ai toujours été.

Il se retourna, près à retourner sur son canapé et à attendre mais Bones le retint par le bras.

**Brennan** : Booth, je …

Elle fut interrompu par la porte de son bureau s'ouvrant brusquement. En effet Camille venait d'entrer, le sourire aux lèvres; sourire qui s'estompa lorsqu'elle vit la situation et devina qu'elle était de trop. Booth et Brennan la regardait.

**Camille **: L'alerte a été levée. Plus personne n'est en danger à présent. Vous pouvez rentrer directement chez vous, je peux comprendre que cet après-midi a dû être stressant et éprouvant. Je vous vois donc lundi matin.

**Booth & Brennan** : (d'une même voix) D'accord, merci.

Camille partit et il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la pièce, Bones avait toujours sa main sur le bras de Booth, ne semblant vouloir le lâcher, elle s'y cramponner inutilement. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun essayant de lire dans les pensées de l'autre.

**Brennan** : Je suis désolée. De vous avoir repoussé. Je veux dire c'est vrai, il n'y a aucun lien logique anthropologi...

Booth leva les yeux au ciel puis lui lança un regard profondément lassé. Bones comprit et se tut. Booth lui sourit, et plaça une main sur sa taille l'autre sur sa joue. Et d'une infinie délicatesse, il s'approcha d'elle. Cette dernière sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ils allaient enfin s'embrasser quand Angela déboula dans le bureau, ils se séparèrent immédiatement tout deux frustrés de ne pas avoir pu apprécier le contact des lèvres de l'autre.

**Angela** : (elle s'adressa à Bones) Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle enlaça une Brennan aussi surprise que gênée. Booth partit, après un dernier regard vers elle.

**Brennan** : Oui, je vais bien, je suis restée dans mon bureau comme Camille nous l'avez demandé, donc je n'ai pas respiré de vapeur toxique, donc il est normal que je me porte bien.

**Angela** : Oui, hum d'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas seule dans ce bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

**Brennan** : Eh bien Booth était avec moi, oui.

**Angela** : Et … ?

**Brennan **: Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi, sois plus explicite s'il te plaît !

**Angela** : Toi et Booth enfermés dans ce bureau toute l'après-midi ou tout du moins une bonne partie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Racontes-moi tout en détails !

**Brennan** : Tu sais, je doute que cela t'apporte grand chose, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier.

**Angela **: Brennan ! Tu oses me mentir en plus ? Quand je suis rentrée vous étiez sur le point de vous embrasser ! Désolée d'ailleurs d'avoir tout gâché, je me faisait du soucis.

**Brennan** : (évitant le sujet) Désolée de ne pas rester plus longtemps, mais je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Camille a raison, cette après-midi a été très stressante, et je pense me reposer un peu. On se voit lundi.

**Angela** : Tu sais très bien qu'on en restera pas là ma chérie ! (lui lança-t-elle alors que Brennan était déjà au bout du couloir)

Booth était assit dans sa voiture, se remémorant de sa journée, pour le moins inhabituelle. C'était idiot, mais il n'était pas satisfait, il devait parler à Bones, à tout prix.

Bones rentra chez elle, une fois dans son appartement, elle s'allongea sur son canapé et se mit à songer à cette journée. Ils avaient failli passer enfin à l'acte, assouvir leurs tensions; mais à cause d'elle, rien de tout ça de s'était passé, et en plus de ça il lui en voulait probablement autant qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Elle voulait lui parler, pour éclaircir, comprendre, et arranger la situation.

Booth était rentré chez lui, s'était changer et était passé au FBI pour régler rapidement certaines choses concernant une affaire. Il reprit sa voiture et alla se garer devant l'appartement de Bones, sûr de lui. Il sortit hâtivement et se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de son appartement. Il toqua plusieurs mais ce fut sans réponses, il entra silencieusement, prudent. Il découvrit Bones endormit sur son canapé, mon Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Son visage était apaisé, et elle paraissait tout à fait détendu. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit en face d'elle, et d'un geste il dégagea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui caressa la joue au passage. Bones se réveilla très lentement et la première chose qu'elle vu fut les yeux marrons de cet homme; cet homme si particulier.

Elle se contenta de dire bêtement, connaissant évidemment la réponse :

**Brennan** : Que faites-vous ici ?

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, ils étaient à présents face à face.

**_Laissez votre avis :)_**


	6. Ce qui devait arriver arriva

**_Voilà le tout dernier chapitre, je vous préviens, _****_ATTENTION AU RATING M !  
_**

Cette question inutile avait était posée pour combler le vide, mais connaissant la réponse elle n'en attendait pas vraiment.

Elle déconnecta totalement son cerveau et avança vers Booth, sans plus aucune hésitation. Elle l'embrassa en passant ses mains sur son torse, celui-ci fut surpris, mais en l'espace d'une demie seconde, la passion l'avait envahit. Il posa ses mains sur sa fine taille et répondit à son baiser toujours plus fougueux. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ce qui permit à leur langue de se retrouver, et de s'apprécier à nouveau. Un flot de sensations les envahit tout les deux, Bones agrippait la veste de Booth pour être le plus près de lui possible et ce dernier descendit ses mains sur ses hanches et pressa son bassin contre le sien; Brennan pouvait sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle et cela décupla son propre désir. Seeley abandonna sa bouche pour partir à la conquête de son cou, il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau si délicate, respirant son odeur et profitant de cette peau qui l'émerveillait. Bones pencha la tête pour faciliter l'accès à son cou, et dès qu'il y posa ses lèvres, elle fut parcourut de frissons le long de son corps, elle soupira de bien être. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, passa les mains dans ses cheveux, ce qu'elle adorait. Il remonta jusqu'à titiller le lobe de son oreille, Bones n'en pouvait plus, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Booth reprit d'assaut ses lèvres mais plus doucement cette fois, comme pour calmer l'atmosphère. Ses mains, passèrent de sa taille à son dos en passant par ses hanches et ses fesses, il découvrait ce corps si parfait.

Bones impatiente, retira la veste de Booth, et lui arracha pratiquement sa cravate. Son envie de lui ne cessait d'accroître ce qui la rendait encore plus impatiente. Elle maudissait la chemise qu'il portait et tout autre vêtement qui les séparaient. Elle commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise quand il la retourna et la plaqua fermement contre le mur, il avait à présent le dessus. Il enleva son haut et découvrit, un ventre parfaitement proportionné et une poitrine très généreuse, elle était désormais en soutien-gorge. D'une seule main, il immobilisa celles de sa compagne au dessus de sa tête et de l'autre caressa sa peau nue, embrassant son cou, sa clavicule, la naissance de ses seins. Il lui procurait de folles sensations et celle-ci ne pouvait supporter de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, et protesta en gémissant :

**Bones** : Booth …

Celui-ci lâcha les mains de sa partenaire et maintint sa taille, puis descendit encore afin d'embrasser son ventre, encore et encore ne se lassant pas de sa peau, légèrement sucrée, telle une friandise. Tempérance appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et soupira, les mains sur les épaules de Booth. Il remonta et reprit possession de ses lèvres une énième fois, sans s'arrêter de la caresser. Pestant contre cette satanée chemise, elle entreprit difficilement de la déboutonner, déconcentrée par les caresses de Booth, qui lui faisaient un bien fou .. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, elle l'enleva rapidement d'un seul geste et se plaqua contre lui, cet homme bouillant, vibrant pour elle, elle caressa son torse, s'appliquant à faire le contour de chaque muscles et passa les mains dans son dos, pour le rapprocher encore si cela était encore faisable. Ils se délectaient du contact de leur peau brûlante l'une contre l'autre. Ne tenant plus, il la saisit par les cuisses et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa sur son lit puis se jeta sauvagement sur elle. Il s'activait sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle enleva sa fameuse ceinture Cocky d'une main experte. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever son pantalon, alors qu'il lui enleva son soutien-gorge. Il se releva pour l'admirer, il pouvait voir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, les yeux noirs de désir, il se répéta une fois de plus qu'elle était fabuleuse, à moitié nue devant lui; il se pencha plus doucement et suçota l'un de ses mamelons tout en comblant l'autre de caresses. Bones se retint pour ne pas crier, il était tellement doué ! Elle le voulait maintenant, dans l'instant, mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il embrassa chaque parcelles de sa peau dévoilée, lentement, en une douce torture. Il passa enfin à la vitesse supérieur en décidant de lui enlever son pantalon, elle en profita pour rouler sur lui afin d'avoir le contrôle. Il était en caleçon, elle en culotte. Elle s'assit sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté, et embrassa son torse, partant de son bas-ventre et remonta jusqu'au cou, elle sentait son érection contre son sexe, et appuya légèrement son bassin contre le sien, voyant que Booth semblait ne plus tenir, et lui fit subir cette douce torture à son tour en guise de vengeance. Elle s'appuya encore un coup, mais Booth supplia :

**Booth** : Bones, pitié !

Bones sourit et enleva le dernier rempart à la nudité de Booth, celui-ci la retourna et ne cessant de l'embrasser, enlever également sa culotte. Ils étaient maintenant nus, s'admirant, s'appréciant..

Booth l'embrassa, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, c'est à ce moment qu'il la pénétra doucement, très lentement. Elle soupira, s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Il ne put retenir un long râle de plaisir. Ses coups de reins étaient d'abord doux, puis devinrent de plus en plus puissant, ils atteignirent bien vite l'orgasme ensemble.

Tout deux épuisés par leurs ébats, s'étalèrent sur le lit, Bones vint se placer sur son torse, Booth l'entourant de ses gros bras. Savourant cet instant, qu'ils souhaiteraient éternel.

Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, Bones admis malgré elle-même :

**Bones** : Vous aviez raison.

FIN.

**_Voilà, cette fiction est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Je ne sais pas si j'en referais._**

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)  
_**


End file.
